Love You Now and Forever
by Written-Not Heard
Summary: Sequel to When I'm Gone. The week leading up to Sam and Danny's impending marriage.


Tuesday: Wakeup Call

"Sam...Sammy…Wake up Sammy."

"Unh...5 more-," Sam muttered; until Danny cut her off with a searing kiss.

"Hmm," she moaned into his mouth as she allowed his begging tongue entrance to her mouth.

"Yummy," Danny spoke as he slowly pulled away.

"Danny," she whined as she opened her violet eyes. She saw Danny's muscular but lean figure crouched over her grinning with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Good morning Sammy," he whispered in her ear before licking the curve of it. Instinctively she shivered at the touch. Chuckling, he rolled to her right to lie on the bed beside her. Sam turned on her side to snuggle in her boyfriend's chest; breathing in his comforting scent. Immediately he wrapped his arms around her; drawing her close.

"Come on Sammy," Danny urged, "you gotta get up."

"No," came a defiant muffle. Quickly he angled her face to his.

"Please Sammy," he asked using his puppy pout.

"No I'm not falling for it," she closed her eyes firmly. Danny smirked, "how…about…now?" he whispered placing a kiss on her neck, and jaw line; before capturing her lips with a fierce kiss, tongue begging for entrance. Complying with his wish she parted her lips to allowing his tongue to map out the warm wet cavern that was her mouth. When they finally pulled away, both were panting heavily.

"I'm…ready…now," Sam said between breaths.

"Good," he flashed a grin, "cause school starts in 20 minutes.

Wednesday: My Gift To The Bride

"Sam," Danny breathed into her silky soft hair; wrapping his arms securely around her waist gently pressing her back to his chest. Hearing Danny's voice; Sam immediately relaxed against his chest, sighing happily.

"I have something that belongs to you," he dangled a sliver heart shaped locket, which he dropped into her cupped hands. Peering closely she saw a small keyhole surrounded by black glass; curios, she fiddled with it for a moment.

"I can't open it," she whispered to him.

"Well that's because you need this," Danny gave her a circular jewelry box with a matching design to the locket; silver with a swirling design of black glass. On the top of the box was a small heart shaped indent; taking the locket she fit it into the indent and turned. Hearing a faint click the top opened. Inside lay a tiny black key with a faint purple outline; pulling it out she used it to open her locket. Nestled inside was her ring.

"It's so you can always have it with you," he whispered in her ear. Turning she threw her arms around him said, "Thank you," and kissed him.

He chuckled, "you're welcome but your ring is also a key." Taking the ring he slipped it into a strange shaped hole on the side of the jewelry box. Turning counter clockwise, the box made a faint click, before opening at the halfway mark. Silently he gave her the box and motioned for her to look inside. Gasping inside she saw a crystal glass chocker that fanned out in a spider web design with a matching pair of teardrop earrings a spider web design engraved on them. What was most interesting about the choker and earring set was that they were filled with some sort of greenish blue liquid like substance.

"What's inside," Sam asked still awed by the gifts.

"Ectoplasm…I found out that I can change the colors and don't worry the crystal glass is indestructible."

"Danny I it-it's beautiful, I…I don't know what to say."

He kissed her, "you don't have to say anything," he said his lips still pressed to hers.

Smiling she broke away to speak, "Danny, you're amazing," she angled her head to capture his lips.

Thursday: What To Wear

"C'mon Danny we have to go and get you a suit before the store closes," Sam said exasperatedly; as she dragged Danny down the street.

"But Sam," he protested.

"No buts Danny! If we want the suit to be ready by Saturday we have to get your measurements taken today."

"Fine," he said pouting.

"Thank you," she said brightly; pecking him on the cheek.

"Yeah yeah," he replied with a half smile.

3 hours later and 5 shops later, Sam had finally deemed Danny suitable.

After the exhausting shopping they both ended up in Sam's room.

The room was dark, the gauzy black canopy swaying gently in the breeze. Danny lay propped against a pile of pillows with Sam wrapped in his arms; her cheek resting against his chest. Their legs were tangles intimately; hands were interlaced while Danny languidly carded his fingers through his Sam's soft raven black hair. They didn't speak just letting the peace and quiet wash over them.

"Sam," Danny whispered softly.

"Hmm?"

"It getting late," he continued to whisper as he gently untangled himself from his half asleep beauty, "I have to go."

She was silent and just as he was about to rise from the bed she spoke.

"No."

Freezing he peered questioningly at Sam.

"No," she repeated, "you don't have to go. I… don't want you to go, I want you to stay."

For a few moments he was silent, "are you sure?"

"Yes, I want you to stay here with me."

Deciding not to make a big fuss, he simply nodded. Lying back down, he gathered Sam into his arms.

"Goodnight Sam," Danny whispered.

"Goodnight Danny," she whispered back.

A few moments later she spoke again. "Danny?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you to."

Friday: Pre-Wedding Doubts

_I can't do this. I mean I just can't. I love him so much but I feel like I'm drowning. I mean what if we end up splitting just because we married young. Or we found other people. Or, or, or…_

Sam was frantic, Danny had left long ago and that was when all the doubt and anxiety began to plague her. She almost felt sick. At the current moment she was holed up in her room, with her wedding gown on; making sure everything fit.

_What if this dress makes me look fat or he doesn't like. What if my heels break or my makeup smudges? Oh my god what am I going to do with my hair? Where are my hair pins? I still have to pick up my bouquet._

She was feeling frantic and close to hysteria; right now she really hated the no seeing the bride before the wedding tradition. She could really use Danny right now.

Suddenly she was startled by a knock on her door. Quickly stripping out of her dress and placing it into the bathroom she pulled a robe on before getting the door.

There on the floor lay a bouquet of black roses with an envelope attached. Picking them up she quickly placed them in a vase from her room after filling it with water. Opening the envelope she read the note tucked within.

Dear Sam,

Today I was feeling really anxious about tomorrow so I decided to write a letter to you to calm my nerves. I really think it's helping. Anyway I kept thinking about all the bad stuff that could happen tomorrow or in the future but then I realized that I love you. Even if tomorrow was the worst day of my life it would still be the best because I am marrying the girl I love. The girl I'll love forever. So no matter what happens don't forget that I love you and I always will.

Love,

Danny

P.S. I promise I didn't try and take a peek of you 

A big smile broke out on Sam's face as she carefully tucked the letter back into the envelope and hid it away. With a big smile she got everything ready for tomorrow not feeling even the tiniest bit of doubt

Saturday: You May Kiss The Bride

In a small chapel on Lake Erie Island, stood a young dark haired man, of no older than 20 in a black tuxedo, before a grandfatherly minister. The 18th Floor Balcony by Blue October playing softly in the background. Slowly a dark haired girl made her way up the aisle.

Her long black hair contrasted against her snow white dress. Off the shoulder sleeves fell gently to her elbow where the fabric split and spilt down to her waist. The body of the gown flowed down her body flaring slightly at the waist; the bodice flush against her with a faint silver design. Her feet peeked out beneath the dress in a pair of silver strappy heels. A veil of thin white gauze obscured her features and was pinned to the white honeysuckle and ornament comb that decorated her hair.

When she made it the alter the music fell silent and for moment nothing could be heard but the faint lapping of the lake upon the shore,

"We are gathered here today to witness –"

As the soon to be husband and wife got lost in each other's eyes all things faded away. As the minister began the vows they seemed to return to reality.

" – per request you have prepared your own vows to be spoken."

"I, Daniel Jack Fenton, take Samantha Elizabeth Manson to be my lawfully wedded wife. We have known each other since we were small and even then, when you were just my best friend in the while world, I wanted to be the one to make you smile, to make you laugh, to make you happy. You have supported and cared for me there is no other that I will ever love as I love you. Therefore I promise to care for you, comfort you, cherish you, forsake all others for you and love you from this day and forevermore."

"I Samantha Elizabeth Manson, take Daniel Jack Fenton, to be my lawfully wedded husband. You have been and are my very best friend and you always will be. You have saved me more times than I can count and I can only find myself falling even more in love with you. Whatever may come our way I know you will be at my side and I will be at yours. Therefore I promise to care for you, comfort you, cherish you, forsake all others for you and love you from this day and forevermore."

Pulling the rings out of his pocket the minister handed the first one to the groom.

"With this ring I pledge to you my love and claim you as my wife, as a symbol of our unity; with this ring thee I wed."

Handing the second ring to this bride she too spoke out her vow.

"With this ring I pledge to you my love and claim you as my husband, as a symbol of our unity; with this ring thee I wed."

Smiling at the two young people before him the minister spoke in a clear and authoritative voice.

"And so, by the power vested in me by the State of Ohio, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Grinning broadly Danny swept Sam into his arms, who shrieked delightfully in surprise, before kissing her firmly on the lips.

Pulling away slightly he spoke against her lips, "I love you Mrs. Fenton."

"And I you ," Sam spoke, a sly smile on her face before tilting her head up and capturing her husband's lips with her own.


End file.
